particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori Snap Election 3934
27 | popular_vote1 = 3,692,963 | percentage1 = 30.72% | swing1 = 6.44 | image2 = | leader2 = Peter Buckley | leader_since2 = 3925 | party2 = Progressive Conservative Party | leaders_seat2 = Orange | last_election2 = 17.13%, 74 Seats | seats2 = 97 | seat_change2 = 23 | popular_vote2 = 2,553,772 | percentage2 = 17.13% | swing2 = 4.11 | image3 = | leader3 = Daisy Fuller | leader_since3 = 3917 | party3 = Luthori Liberal Democratic Party | leaders_seat3 = Geharon | last_election3 = 10.25%, 47 seats | seats3 = 84 | seat_change3 = 37 | popular_vote3 = 2,256,669 | percentage3 = 18.77% | swing3 = 8.52 | image4 = | leader4 = Vanja Glossop | leader_since4 = 3928 | party4 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat4 = Orange | last_election4 = 14.03%, 63 Seats | seats4 = 78 | seat_change4 = 15 | popular_vote4 = 2,128,819 | percentage4 = 17.71% | swing4 = 3.68 | image5 = | leader5 = Augustus Dam | leader_since5 = 3912 | party5 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat5 = Geharon | last_election5 = 7.65%, 32 Seats | seats5 = 46 | seat_change5 = 14 | popular_vote5 = 1,250,281 | percentage5 = 10.40% | swing5 = 2.75 | image6 = | leader6 = R. Grant MacDonnelly | leader_since6 = 3934 | party6 = Luthori Democratic Movement Party | leaders_seat6 = None | last_election6 = 0.00%, 0 seats | seats6 = 0 | seat_change6 = 0 | popular_vote6 = 46,495 | percentage6 = 0.39% | swing6 = 0.39 |map_image = |map_size = |map_caption = | title = Imperial Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Imperial Chancellor | before_election = None | before_party = | after_election = Peter Buckley Progressive Conservative Party | after_party = |color1 = 3C0068 |color2 = 0000FF |color3 = FFD700 |color4 = 6495ED |color5 = FF0000 |color6 = FF8C00 }} Luthori Snap Elections take place if a majority of the Imperial Diet pass a resolution calling for snap elections. Snap elections usually occur when a government cannot be formed, or when a significant number of seats are vacant. All parties that competed in the last election are currently due to compete in the next election. All 455 seats in the Imperial Diet were up for grabs. A total of 12,021,515 votes have been cast, putting turnout at a miserable 16.11%. Competing Parties Choice (Luthori), Alternative, and Luthori Vision disbanded following the 3934 General Election. This left two center-right to right wing parties, two center parties, one center-left to left wing party, and one minor center-right party. Center-Right to Right Wing * Luthori National Union Party (LNUP) * Progressive Conservative Party (PCP) Center * Luthori Liberal Democratic Party (LLDP) * Liberal Alliance (LA) Center-Left to Left Wing * Social Democratic League (SDL) Minor Parties * Luthori Democratic Movement Party (LDMP) Results The LNUP won the most amount of seats, followed by the PCP, LLDP, LA, and SDL. The LDMP did not win any seats. Previously vacated seats formerly held by members of Choice, Alternative, and Luthori Vision were filled, with the most seats going to the LLDP (37) followed by the LNUP (27), PCP (23), LA (15), and SDL (14). All five governorships were won by either center-right or centrist parties. The LNUP won Yodukan, Tinako, and Utagia; the PCP won Orange; and the LA won Geharon, previously a duchy that historically voted for Choice. This election was the first election in many years which did not feature either an equal number of greater number of center-left parties. Low turnout and lack of options fueled the gains made by center-right and right wing parties, potentially allowing the LNUP and PCP to form a center-right cabinet. The next general election is scheduled for December 3938. In June 3935, the Imperial Diet passed a cabinet proposal proposed by the Luthori Liberal Democratic Party consisting of the PCP, the LLDP, and the LA, the second, third, and fourth largest parties, respectively. This effectively ended a year long period of interim government and prevented the LNUP, the largest party, from holding a cabinet positions. Although the PCP had proposed a LNUP-PCP coalition government, it was rejected by the LNUP.